


His Turn

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is having a bad day and you decide to cheer him up. After all, you haven’t paid him back for tying you up yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Turn

He had already left for work by the time your alarm went off. You had been pulling some late nights due to several news stories and for the past week or so he was already asleep by the time you collapsed into bed. In the morning, he’d already be gone to work whenever it was time for you to get up. 

That morning you had woken briefly to a crash and the sound of swearing from downstairs. You assume he had tripped over one of the many boxes of his stuff he had yet to unpack...again. You try not to pester him about putting his stuff away, because you completely understand how much moving sucks. But it would really be nice to be able to move freely around the house again without running into boxes or furniture.

When you are finally able to drag yourself into work, you stop by the Achievement Hunter office to check on him and see how he’s doing. The guys are in the middle of filming a Destiny Let’s Play and apparently it wasn’t going well for him. You decided not to bother him and came back about an hour later to find him dropping his controller heavily onto his desk.

You can tell Ryan is having a bad day.

The guys were getting up and stretching, taking a brief break before getting back to it. You greet them  as they disperse and you make your way to Ryan’s desk. “Hey you,” you say.

He turns in his chair and gives you a small smile. “Hey,” he says, rubbing his tired eyes.

“You look like you need a hug,” you say, opening your arms.

He smiles softly and pulls you into his lap, burying his face in your neck. You hug him tightly for a moment before pulling away to look him in the eye. “What’s wrong?”

He shrugs. “Just exhausted, mostly,” he says. “Didn’t sleep very well, then stubbed my toe this morning, spilled my Diet Coke all over my desk and my shirt, sucking at video games…”

The more he lists, the worse you feel for him. “That sucks, hon,” you say before giving him a light peck on the lips. “Sorry you’re having such a shitty day.”

“Well, the worst part is that I’m finally moved in and we’ve barely been able to spend time together,” he says.

Now you feel terrible. You know most of that is your fault with your schedule. He was so happy to move in with you and you haven’t even had a chance to spend time with him.  

“I know, I know,” you say. “But I don’t have to stay late tonight.”

“Good,” Ryan says, his hand giving your thigh a light squeeze. “We haven’t celebrated me moving in yet.”

You grin and lean down to give him a kiss. “Don’t worry,” you mumble against his lips. “We will.”

You feel his body shake slightly and you grin. It’s always nice when you can make him shiver for a change. You get off of his lap but his hands scramble to grab for you again. You dance out of his reach with a laugh and shake of your head. “Later,” you promise.

He makes a noise of impatience and mumbles, “Fine,” before adjusting himself.

As you leave the office, the wheels begin to turn in your head and you come up with the perfect way to help Ryan feel better.

You’re only working a half day because of all the overtime you’ve been putting in. You and Ryan are actually done at the same time for once, but he has to meet his landlord to hand over his key and get his deposit back. This gives you a chance to make it home before him.

As soon as you get home, you get to work setting up.

A little while later you hear the key turn in the lock and the door downstairs open. He doesn’t waste anytime. His feet are pounding up the stairs within seconds and you hear him practically hurrying down the hall. When he comes into the room, you’re acting as nonchalant as possible.

“Once again I get my hopes up and once again you aren’t naked,” he says.

You chuckle as you move across the room towards him. You don’t respond to him, but instead slide your arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. His hands are under your shirt instantly and his fingers undo your bra before you can stop him. You grab his wrists and push his hands off you as you pull away from the kiss.

“On the bed,” you order.

He raises his eyebrow at you. “Why?”

You push him onto the bed. “Because I said so,” you tell him. You grab the hem of his shirt and he sits up to help you pull it over his head. Once the garment is on the floor he reaches for you again but you grab his hands. “Nope. Get in the middle of the bed.”

Now he looks a little worried. His eyebrows are drawn together as he does as he’s told. You take your shirt and bra off, before unbuttoning your pants and letting them drop to the floor. He groans when he realizes you aren’t wearing any underwear. “Were you like that all day?” he asks, his hand dropping to the bulge in his pants.

“I might have been,” you tell him, crawling onto the bed. Ryan licks his lips as he watches you, his hands moving to unbutton his jeans. You knock his hands out of the way as you move up his body until you’re face to face.

He tries to touch you but you shake your head. “You are far too handsy,” you say, gently taking his hands. His fingers lace with yours as you place them on either side of his head. You lock your knees on either side of his hips, pinning him to the bed. He reaches up for a kiss, and you oblige, allowing him to slip his tongue into your accepting mouth. While he’s distracted with kissing you, you let go of his hands and seek the scarf you had tied around one of the bars. As soon as you secure it around his wrist, he jerks away from the kiss, his eyes wide.

“What are you doing?” he asks as you move to bind his other wrist.

“I thought it was time for a little payback,” you say. “And it’s only fair since you got to tie me up…”

You can tie a pretty good knot, which is very evident when Ryan tests the bonds and finds he can’t get free. You sit back onto his thighs to admire the view. Seeing Ryan bound and at your mercy for a change definitely sends a stab of desire through your body.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” you say, reaching under the pillow. You take another scarf and tie it around his eyes.

“But I want to see you,” he complains.

“Too fucking bad,” you respond, moving down his body to finish undoing his jeans. He automatically lifts his hips as you pull his pants down his hips. When he does, you press an open mouthed kiss to his boxer-clad erection.

“Hey now!” he exclaims.

You chuckle. “I love when I can take you by surprise,” you say.

His pants come off his legs easily, as do his boxers. Once he’s naked, you sit back on your heels to drink in the sight once more. His muscled arms are taut as he grips the scarves binding him. His mouth is slightly parted as he takes slow and steady breaths. He’s stepped up his workout so his body has more muscle to it than it did when you first started dating. You can tell he’s waiting to see what your next move will be. You think about teasing him, but given the day he’s had teasing might not be the best approach.

Instead you take his twitching erection firmly in your hand and wrap your lips around the tip. He lets out a low moan and you see his hands clench into fists. You suck softly as you begin to stroke his length, trapping his legs between yours to keep him from moving. After a few strokes you begin to move your mouth along with your hand.

He groans and you glance up at him to see his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

Your work him that way for awhile, keeping it slow and steady, making sure to pay special attention to every aching inch of him.

“Your mouth is everywhere…” he gasps as you swirl your tongue around him.

You take him in as far as he can go, then cup him with your other hand. He groans again and you hear him tug slightly at the scarves.

“I want to touch you,” he says, his voice thick and gravely.

You drag your mouth up his length and let him slip out. “I’m sure you do,” you say, your own voice husky and low. You drag your lips along the tip, placing feather light kisses as you do. “Maddening, isn’t it?”

“It’s fucking torture!” he agrees, lifting his hips in search of more.

You begin to stroke him a few more times before taking his tip back into your mouth and continuing the tongue swirl you know reduces him to a shuddering mass. You add just a tiny bit of suction and he swears loudly.

You’re eager for more yourself and you know he’s more than ready. He’s thoroughly worked up now and he’s beginning to pant. You let him slip from your mouth and move to straddle his waist. Without pausing, you take him in, allowing yourself a low moan. It’s drowned out by his however.

You press your palms flat on the bed and raise yourself up slightly before taking him in completely. You do this several more times before picking up the pace a little, switching the angle of your hips slightly so his cock is brushing that favorite spot of yours.

“Let me touch you…” Ryan pleads, his hips rising and falling to meet yours in perfect rhythm.

“No,” you pant, biting your lip after a particularly deep thrust from him.

He begins to tug at his bonds. “Please,” he begs. “I need to touch you.”

“You need to let me do the work,” you tell him. One of your hands comes to rest on his chest in an attempt to calm him down.

It doesn’t work.

You hear a ripping sound as one scarf tears. The second follows almost immediately after and suddenly Ryan’s arms are around you and his mouth is colliding with yours in a messy and painful kiss. One arm wraps firmly around your waist and he begins to direct your movements, making you rise and fall on his lap quickly. His hips surge against yours and his other hand snakes into your hair, locking you firmly in place.

You don’t even care.

In fact the sudden fierce action fuels the fire in your belly and you wrap your arms around him, letting him take you over and over again. His thrusts begin to grow sloppy and you know he’s seconds away from coming. You kiss him hungrily and clench around him. That’s all it takes before he’s exploding into you, moaning and dragging you over the finish line with him.

Your movements eventually slow and when you finally stop altogether, his forehead is resting against yours. Your chests are heaving and your bodies are covered in sweat. It’s then that you realize he still has the blindfold on. You reach up and carefully untie it, letting it slip onto the bed. Ryan blinks a few times as his eyes adjust to the sudden sight.

He focuses on your face and you smile. “Feel better?” you ask.

He pulls you in for another kiss, this one softer and sweeter than the ones from before. “I love you,” he says when he pulls away.

“I love you too,” you tell him.

He looks like he wants to say something else. You’ve seen this look before. “What?” you ask.

He opens his mouth briefly before shaking his head. “Nothing, never mind,” he says, moving strands of hair away from your sweaty face. 

“I’ve seen that look before,” you say, batting his hand away. “Come on, what’s up?”

“Honestly it’s nothing.”

“Ryan…”

He sighs and runs his hands up and down your arms. “If I say what I want to say you’ll probably slap me,” he confesses.

You laugh. “Why would I slap you just for saying something?” you ask.

“Well, it’s more of a question…”

A question? What question could he possibly have? If it’s regarding food, given the day he’s had you wouldn’t mind cooking him something. But he wouldn’t be scared of asking for food. What question would make you hit him? Somewhere in the back of your brain you it clicks and suddenly you know very well what he wants to ask.

“No,” you say. “Don’t say it. Not...not now, when we’re like...this!” You’re still naked and seated firmly on his lap. You’re sweaty and sticky. Now is not the time for _that_ question.

Despite your deer in the headlights look which you have perfected, he laughs. “No, no, don’t worry, I won’t,” he assures you. “I mean, not now.”

“‘Not now’?” you repeat.

He slides his arms around your waist and pulls you in for a kiss. “Eventually,” he says. “When I’m sure you’re not going to get that terrified look on your face you just got.”

“That may take awhile,” you say.

“Oh I’m well aware,” Ryan says.

You let out a small sigh of relief and relax yourself a little. “Okay,” you say.

He chuckles again. “You act like you’re surprised it’s something I would think of,” he says.

You shrug. “It’s not something I really think about,” you tell him.

“Well I do,” he says. “More often than I’m willing to admit out loud.” You can feel your cheeks beginning to turn red. “But I’m a patient man. I can wait.”

At this you give a snort of laughter. “Patient my ass,” you say.

He suddenly digs his fingers into your ribs and you can’t help but squeal with laughter. You retaliate and soon you’re both laughing hysterically and falling onto the mattress.


End file.
